Krystal Blue TearDrops
by The Bleu Faeri
Summary: AU.Fuedal Japan two princesses are claimed missing and never seen again.Present time Japan Kagome moves back to tokyo after leaving for six long years. What is this secret that haunts her past and why is she suddenly beginnig to change?InuKags?MirSan...
1. Prologue

On a cold winter's night a woman raced down an extravagant hallway, her dark cloak trailing behind her. She was trying desperately to escape before **_HE _**got there.

When she reached the last door in the hall she burst threw the door breathing heavily.

Walking further into the room she approached a gilded cradle where twin girls slumbered on peacefully oblivious to the danger that their young lives were in.

Going to the closet the woman withdrew a large traveling bag and began to fill it with clothes, food, and money.

A loud crash downstairs, the sound of a door being blown off its hinges and slamming into the opposite wall. A strangled sob escaped the woman's lips as she picked up a stunning ornate chest made entirely of gold. Opening the chest to make certain that two golden diamond encrusted tiara's were still within.

Confirming that the tiaras were indeed accounted for she closed the chest and stowed it away inside of the already full bag. Rushing over to the cradle tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks as she gathered her daughters wrapping them snuggly in extra blankets to save them from the chill of the night air that was pressing against the glass setting frost upon the windows.

The sound of footsteps clambering the stairs and growls coming from down the hall caused the woman to begin shaking as she tossed her bag over her shoulders. With a moments hesitation the woman pulled on the bookcase and disappeared into a secret passageway leaving not a trace just seconds before the door slammed open and two red eyes surveyed the room searching for the children that had been in that room not a moment before.

Outside the castle the woman stood shushing the crying children in her arms lulling them back to sleep. As she took a step towards the forest she took one more backward glance at the castle that had once been her home knowing that this would be the last time she would get to see it. Holding her daughters even closer she took off into the forest.

She could see it she was almost to the village when she heard an angry growl not far from behind her. Panicking she looked around searching for somewhere to hide. Spotting an old dilapidated well nearby she ran to it and jumped in preparing herself for the jolt of hitting the bottom, only she didn't hit the bottom. She looked up and caught a glimpse of the clear star strewn sky one last time before she was enveloped by a brilliant blue light.

So people tell me how I did! Was it good ? I know it was short but that was just the prologue 'kay? well review and let me know what ya think and no flames this is my first story.

Trivia Question: What was the name of the princess from the episode 'The toadwho would be prince'? Just type the answer along with your review.

Ja Ne!


	2. Enter Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sadly so get OFF my back!! J/k

Answer to the last question: What was the name of the princes from the episode; The frog who would be prince' Princess Tsuyu

So, sorry about the wait even though I've still only gotten one review!!! I was kinda of discouraged by the lack of reviews but after much coaxing I'm back and ready to continue with your suggestions of course!!! But any way on with the story!!!!

Chapter one

Enter kagome

Kagome sat in a booth by the window of the corner coffee shop, quietly taking a sip of her latte and proceeding to stare out of the large window taking in her surroundings. It had been six years since she was last in Tokyo. So much had changed since then and yet so much remained the same.

At the age of nine Kagome had left Tokyo and moved to Osaka leaving behind two of her best friends Sango and Miroku. She and her twin elder sister, Kikyo had upon arrival to Osaka been separated and sent to different schools. Kikyo was sent to a private school and Kagome to a boarding school.

After reliving the painful memories of being separated from her best friends and her family Kagome realized that outside the window of the small shop a crowd of people or rather young men had stopped what they doing and had instead opted for staring at her mouths agape. Blushing faintly she looked at the pink watch adorning her slender wrist. Realizing that it was growing late she calmly gathered her things, threw away her empty cup and headed out of the shop. The young men that had watching her attentively had already left for school.

Slowly she made her way towards the school herself while thinking about what it would be like to attend one of Tokyo's public schools again after being gone so long. _'I wonder if I'll run into Sango or Miroku at school?'_ she thought happily '_Wow its been six years since I've seen them, I wonder how much they've changed? Will they even recognize me' _she questioned herself.

After walking for almost fifteen minutes she could finally see the school just up ahead. Lingering at the gate for only a moment kagome strode briskly into the courtyard, taking time to notice the branches of the many sakura trees laden with the beautiful blossoms. Avoiding the feeling of being watched by everyone within the courtyard she reached the doors and disappeared inside. During a period of ten minutes kagome had received her schedule and was then escorted to her first class where her guide informed that after class was over another guide would be appointed to her before he left to return to the front office. Taking a deep breath she pulled down on the door's handle and entered.

Switch

Pieces of an alarm clock littered the floor. In the bed that was placed unceremoniously the wall a large mass that had remained hidden from view began to stir. " Inuyasha!!" a masculine voice bellowed down the hall, "get your lazy ass out of bed! Your already late!!" finished the voice, while its owner Inuyasha's elder brother Sesshomaru stood five doors down awaiting a response or any sign whatsoever that entailed that the boy in question was indeed alive.

Sesshomaru who was seventeen was an extremely and utterly handsome man. He was built tall and he was well muscled. Silver hair made its way his back stopping at his waist, while eyes of molten gold stared back in irritation towards his brother's room. These unusual characteristics were all courtesy of his demon heritage.

His keen ears finally picked up a 'piss off' and he growled slightly revealing long, pearly fangs. He quickly made his way down the hall and burst through the door of his younger brother's room. "Oi! What the fuck do you want fluffy?" Inuyasha yelled. "I was just saying 'little brother' that you are late for school, and that unless you wish to walk to school you had better get ready and I being the saint that I am will give you a ride." he finished coolly as he gazed momentarily at his younger brother. "Alright! Damn it! Don't get your panties in bunch." Inuyasha retorted the anger in his voice masked by his fit of yawns.

Damn he was tired and he knew why, he had been out practically all night with his girlfriend for her birthday. Just thinking of her and everything that they had done that night had his blood pumping. Her name was Kimino Katana, and she was the hottest girl in school. Shoulder length auburn hair tipped with red, framed her face complimenting her deep forest green eyes and porcelain skin. She was short and she had a great body too. His best friend Miroku Hanzo had introduced them.

Realizing that he was wasting time, he threw back his covers and began his trek to the bathroom. Once there he turned the faucet and started the shower while he undressed. Large biceps were just the beginning, abs that seemed to have been chiseled from stone were revealed when he removed his shirt. Piercing auburn eyes stared back at him from his mirror. Long silver hair like his brother's covered his head but unlike Sesshomaru Inuyasha had small triangular dog-ears to accent his hair. Quickly taking a shower Inuyasha got dressed and hurried downstairs. "Shit! Fluffy wait up!!" he yelled as he chased his brother's car.

Soon they had arrived at the school's front gate. (Inuyasha had finally managed to catch up with his brother before he hit the freeway) Parking his car Sesshomaru was the first to enter the building without so much as a fleeting glance in Inuyasha's direction. "Well might as well go to class no sue skipping now," he muttered sarcastically to himself 'damn I've gotta stop talking to myself.' Was his final thought as he got out of the car and made his way into the school as well.

Yay!!!! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long guys I guess I just needed a little motivation since I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked. So what did you think?

Q- TQ: where was the entrance to Inuyasha's father's grave hidden full details please!!!

To Vicky: the story I read is actually called _'NEW MOON: PART ONE OF THE ORAN TRILOGY; BY MIDORI SNYDER.'_

So yeah please review so that I'll know whether to continue (this is my first story ya know!!)

Okay well then guess I'll talk to you guy l8tr!! And remember sUgAr is POWER!! Or sumthin lyke that (scratches head).


	3. Just like old times

For the first time in the six months of his attendance to his first period class Inuyasha had never seen everyone so attentive. He had almost turned to leave before he was sure that it was truly the right room. Disregarding the change of attitude in his fellow students he took his usual seat beside Miroku and Sango.

Dreading the work that was surely written upon it, Inuyasha looked up towards the dry erase board at the front of the room. That was when the silence began to make since.

They had a new student that was just about to tell them about herself. " Umm… hi! My name is Higurashi, Kagome and I just moved back here…" the rest of her words were lost to the hanyou that was now staring at her mouth agape.

"Wow," he whispered. She had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair that was so dark that when caught in the light it was tinted a dark blue color. Her hair cascaded down her back in long soft waves stopping at her waist. Her curves were absolutely faultless.

She wasn't to tall she was probably an inch shorter than Sango, But what she lacked in height her legs made up for they were long and her lightly tanned skin seemed to glow. She had lovely full lips that were a soft pink color, and finally there were her eyes. They were the most vibrant, intense and shocking blue eyes he had ever seen.

After surveying the other students her eyes finally settled on _him._ '_**She's no ordinary human' he observed, and though he didn't know how strong he knew without a doubt that this girl was a miko.**_

"That's it!" She finished sweetly, with a gentle smile. The teacher stood up beside her, once again regaining the young miko's attention.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, we are very glad to have you here with us. M y name is ms. Tsubaki and this is physical science. Now before we resume the lesson does anyone have any questions for Ms. Higurashi?" Ms. Tsubaki asked giving her students a large smile.

Gradually a young boy with sandy brown hair raised his hand. "Yeah are you single?" The classroom erupted with laughter as Kagome blushed softly and nodded her head.

"Now, now class settle down," Ms. Tsubaki implored her students.

"Well Ms. Higurashi why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Fushimori, uh Ms. Fushimori would raise your hand please?" Ms. Tsubaki requested sweetly.

Slowly a girl with long coffee brown hair and hazel eyes raised her hand. "Err… over here," she said softly. Ms. Tsubaki pointed to the empty seat next to Sango. Kagome walked over to the table and took her seat.

"Hi, my name is Sango," the hazel-eyed girl whispered.

"Sss, Sango?" Kagome stuttered in surprise. In a flash the memories all came flooding back.

_**Flashback**_

Two young girls sat on a curb, both had crystalline tears running down their flushed cheeks. "Noooo!! Kagome you can't leave! You're my best friend!!" cried the little girl with her short brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Please don't cry Sango." Kagome whispered softly as she wiped away the distraught girl's tears with her small hand. "We'll always be best friends forever." Kagome spoke between sniffles. And with that she turned and left the small girl alone. "Nooo!! Kagomeeeee!!"

_**End Flashback**_

"Kagome?" Sango questioned nudging the girl beside her gently.

"Hmm."Kagome mumbled her eyes slowly slipping back into focus.

"Sango!!" She exclaimed, as she pulled the startled girl into a hug.

"Aaagh! Kagome your crussshhing me!" Sango whimpered in between gasps.

"Oh Sango I missed you so much! You've changed a lot!" Kagome cried which was soon followed by a squeal of delight. She pulled back and allowed Sango to breath while she examined her closely.

"Kagome what in the world are you talking about we just met." Sango asked a look of confusion clouding her features.

"Don't you remember me Sango?" Kagome asked expectantly, watching as the girl checked to see if she had any broken ribs.

"We used to be best friends about six years ago," Kagome hinted.

Suddenly a look of shock crossed over the girl's face as she once again began to scrutinize Kagome. The anticipation that Kagome was feeling turned into full-blown excitement as the expression on Sango's faced changed from shock to disbelief.

Standing before in the form of a beautiful blue-eyed new student was her oldest and best friend.

In a rustle of fabric the two girls were clinging to each other and crying tears of pure happiness. The class long since forgotten by the two embracing teens stared questionably at the two girls that had just started crying for no reason. The teacher just smiled warmly as she watched the exchange between the two.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your systems do you ladies think that we could resume our lesson?" the teacher questioned a knowing smiling occupying her face.

The girls both began to blush crimson and they quickly took their seats.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Miroku!" Sango replied quickly to the questioning look upon the boy's face.

"Miroku don't you recognize Kagome?" Sango asked waiting for his reaction.

"Ka…Kagome?" Miroku looked from the blue-eyed goddess to his Sango who was beaming.

"Kagome!" he whispered in shock.

" Is that really you?" he asked cautiously.

Kagome nodded and gave him a good once-over. _**'Well he isn't the wimpy boy I remember, that's for sure!' **_Miroku had grown into a handsome young man but that mischievous spark in his eye was still there just as it had been when they were younger.

After regaining the gift of speech he proceeded to comment on his old friend's new appearance.

"Well I must say that you've definitely…err filled out nicely Kagome-Chan" he finished while leering at her body. Sango having observed the entire scene gave the lecherous teen a hard punch.

"Keep your mind out of the gutters you lecherous imbecile," she whispered dangerously.

'_**Yep still the same old Sango and Miroku'**_ she thought suppressing a giggle when the accused tried to feign a look of complete and utter hurt. He failed miserably. "Why my dear Sango you wound me," He said while holding a hand over his heart.

"Whatever you pervert," she grumbled.

"Eh hem…" a light cough startled the trio. " oh yes forgive me this is my friend Inuyasha," Miroku explained leaning back so that the two could see each other.

"Hello Inuyasha, it's nice to meet you," Kagome responded with a friendly smile, while extending her right hand. Inuyasha was suddenly struck with the idea of taking her hand and laying a light kiss on it, before he caught himself and replied, "same here," while extending his on hand.

'_**He's a hanyou,' **_she thought to herself as she took in his appearance.

Before he could help himself he looked into her eyes and got lost in the sea of electric blue.

"Umm Inuyasha do think that I could umm maybe have my hand back now?" Kagome asked a light blush staining her cheeks pink.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry," he replied sheepishly trying to hide the blush that was now staining his face a deep red.

"So kagome when did you get back?" sango inquired having missed the exchange between kagome and Inuyasha.

"Saturday morning" kagome answered.

"Hey kagome how about after school you come hang out with us?" Miroku asked while sango and Inuyasha listened for her answer now completely ignoring the ongoing lesson.

"Sure Miroku that sounds great, but first I'd have to go home and check in if that's all right?" kagome asked while starring in confusion at sango who was quickly turning red.

"Rrrr… YOU PERVERT!!!!" sango exploded as she stood abruptly from her seat causing her chair to fly backwards as if to escape her wrath, as she slapped an innocent looking Miroku across the face with unbelievable force.

And just as abruptly as she had stood sango took her seat and faced the front of the classroom without so much as a half glance at the now unconscious Miroku that lay face down on the desk beside her.

♥ AN ♥

WHEW!!! Sorry about the long wait but here it is another chapter!!!! I hope you enjoyed it. I had planned on making it longer but I'm leaving to go to Wisconsin soon so I figured I'd just pick up once I got settled down. So have a wonderful day and PLEASE review!!! Love ya!!!


End file.
